


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: Flash Fiction [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Words can fail but actions don't. A lesson Tony learns throughout his life.





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Idea-garden's flash fiction challenge.
> 
> Day 24- When words fail, you can only demonstrate what you feel

Tony liked to touch and move, that was a fact. He touched things he probably shouldn't from time to time but he couldn't help himself. For all the words he had, there were never enough to convey all the emotions he always had running through him. This was why he used his hands, his whole body when he was truly excited, words just weren't enough sometimes.

This quirk was probably the reason he and Bruce had become quick friends. Tony wasn't afraid to poke, to prod, to joke about his other side in his excitement over having another intelligent person around to bounce ideas off of. Always ready to flick new information to the quiet man at a moment's notice when it was something that Bruce was particularly talented at or Tony needed to bounce it off someone else to get the full idea out. The way his movement was so natural, unforced with the danger the other guy presented put Bruce at ease more than the flood of words.

Words could be unreliable as Tony had found out young. A declaration of love while delivering a blow was contradictory enough for him to make a distinction between the words and actions coming from a person. There were very few people, in his experience, who's actions matched their words. People say one thing, but go and do something that contradicts them not long after.

Yes, he acted against his words when creating Ultron and Vision, but he was trying to save the world. When the ones that refused to sign the accords, again acting against what he was trying to do to keep them safe, who had once called him friend now turned enemy, that hurt the most. When Steve of all people fought against him for wanting revenge on the man that had killed his mother, caused Tony so much pain, ruined his life; because of a man the captain had once called friend as he had been called. That final blow to the reactor that left him helpless while Steve took Bucky to safety over him, that spoke volumes to Tony. As he lay there in the cold climate, hoping someone would find him before the end, Tony knew that actions were the only thing you could trust. Words meant nothing.


End file.
